


14286

by bachaboska



Category: The Osiris Child (2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Lt. Kane Sommerville, a lieutenant who works for off-world military contractor Exor sacrifices his career to save his lover Sy Lombrok when the riots in the prison get out of hand.





	14286

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music, nor boys (and the movie) are mines...if they were I'd be rich and I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
